The Austro-Hungarian Compromise(1889)
The Austro-Hungarian Compromise of 1889(German: Ausgleich) established the dual monarchy of Austria-Hungary and re-established sovereignty of the Kingdom of Hungary. It was in effect the constitution of the dual monarchy. Chapter I - Dual Monarchy and Personal Union Article 1 - The dual monarchy is a constitutional monarchy in personal union. Article 2 - The dual monarchy is composed of two semi-autonomous entities as described in __________. Article 3 - The official name of the Austro-Hungarian monarchy is Kingdoms and Lands Represented in the Imperial Council and the Lands of the Holy Hungarian Crown of Saint Stephen(German: Die im Reichsrat vertretenen Königreiche und Länder und die Länder der heiligen ungarischen Stephanskrone; Hungarian: Birodalmi tanácsban képviselt királyságok és országok és a magyar Szent Korona országai). Article 4 - The two semi-autonomous entities of the monarchy only have a common foreign policy, a common military policy and a common financial policy. Article 5 - Common foreign, military and financial policy is administrated in the Ministers' Council for Common Affairs ''which is appointed entirely by His Imperial and Royal Apostolic Majesty and is not responsible to either of the two governments or parliaments but only to His Majesty. Article 6 - The ''Ministers' Council for Common Affairs ''is composed of the Foreign Minister(also chairman of the Council), the Minister for Finance and the Minister of War. Chapter II - On the person of the Emperor Article 7 - The crown of each separate Crownland of the monarchy is hereditary in the House of Habsburg-Lorraine and Guequierre, according to the Pragmatic Sanction and the domestic laws of Austria-Hungary. Article 8 - The monarch is crowned as Emperor of Austria and Apostolic King of Hungary. Article 9 - The person of the Emperor-King is sacred, inviolable and irresponsible. Article 10 - The Emperor-King is Commander-in-Chief of all Armed Forces Article 11 - Throughout the monarchy justice is administered in the name of the Emperor-King. Article 12 - The Emperor-King has the right of granting full pardon, mitigating punishment and giving amnesties. Article 13 - The Emperor-King hold no legislative power. Article 14 - The Emperor-King has the sole right to enoble and appoint His subjects to the Herrenhaus or the House of Magnates. Article 15 - Every legislation requires the Imperial/Royal Assent given solely by the Emperor-King. Should the Emperor-King refuse to grant Imperial/Royal Assent, the legislation may not be put on the table again until a period of one week has passed, and the Emperor-King MUST give Imperial/Royal Assent. Article 16 - The Emperor has the sole right to declare a state of war and emergency. Chapter III - Kingdoms and Lands Represented in the Imperial Council 'Subsection I - General Provisions' Article 17 - The Kingdoms and Lands Represented in the Imperial Council(hereafter also known as ''Cisleithania) are one of the semi-autonomous entities that form the dual monarchy. Article 18 - Cisleithania is consists of the following crown lands: #Kingdom of Bohemia #Duchy of Bukovina #Duchy of Carinthia #Duchy of Carniola #Kingdom of Dalmatia #Kingdom of Galicia and Lodomeria #Austrian Littoral(Princely County of Gorizia and Gradisca, Imperial Free City of Trieste and Margraviate of Istria) #Archduchy of Austria below the Enns(Lower Austria) #Margraviate of Moravia #Duchy of Salzburg #Duchy of Silesia(Austrian Silesia) #Duchy of Styria #Princely County of Tyrol #Archduchy of Austria above the Enns(Upper Austria) #Vorarlberg Article 19 - An individual residing within the boundaries stated in Subsection I, Article 17 holds the Austrian citizenship(an express statute will fix the details) 'Subsection II - The Imperial Council' Article 20 - The legislature of The Kingdoms and Lands Represented in the Imperial Counci is known as the Imperial Council(German: Reichsrat) Article 21 - It is a bicameral legislature composed of the following two chambers: : a.) House of Lords(German: Herrenhaus) : b.) House of Representatives(German: Abgeordnetenhaus) 'Clarification section I - The House of Lords(German: Herrenhaus)' Article 22 - The House of Lords is the upper house of the Imperial Council Article 23 - The House of Lords comprises: #Adult Archdukes of the ruling dynasty; #Archbishops of Vienna, Salzburg, Prague, Olmütz, Lemberg, Zara and Görz; the Bishops of Seckau, Lavant, Breslau, Trient, Brixen, Triest, Laibach, Königgratz, Krakau, Przemyśl and Siebenbürgen; the Greek Catholic Archbishop of Făgăraş and Alba Iulia; the Archeparch of Lemberg; the Archbishop of the Armenian Catholic Church at Lemberg; #Austrian nobles appointed as hereditary peers by the Emperor of Austria; #Austrian citizens appointed as life peers. Article 24 - The membership of the House of Lords is attained through inheritance, by appointment or by an ecclesiastical role in the Catholic Church. Article 25 - Legislation passed in the House of Representatives requires the consent of the House of Lords with the exception of government budget and military recruitment. Article 26 - Any member of the House of Lords may propose legislation(with the exception of legislation in regards to government budget or military recruitment). 'Clarification section II - The House of Representatives(German: Abgeordnetenhaus)' Article 27 - The House of Representatives is the lower house of the Imperial Council. Article 28 - The House of Representatives comprises 516 members elected by all males aged 24 or older who had resided in one place for at least one year. Article 29 - Any member of the House of Representatives may propose legislation. Article 30 - Majority voting rule applies in the House of Representatives(50% + 1). Article 31 - The Emperor reserves the right to disband the House of Representatives. 'Subsection III - The Imperial-Royal Government' Article 32 - The appointment of the Minister-President by the Emperor is independant of the composition of the House of Representatives. Article 33 - The Imperial-Royal Government is appointed by the Minister-President. Article 34 - The Imperial-Royal Government can be dismissed by the Emperor. Article 35 - The Imperial-Royal Government has the right to administer the financial policy of Cisleithania, the military policy of the k. k Landwehr and all other things that are not related to the common policies. Article 36 - The Imperial-Royal Government may declare a state of emergency within Cisleithiania only with express permission from the Emperor. Notes This treaty is not to be questioned or disregarded unless otherwise stated by the Imperial and Royal Constitutional Court.